tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Thieves Guild Quest/Spoiler
Required Equipment *10 Elephant Tusks *2,000 gps *6,000 gps OR Archpostman of the Postman Guild and a Postman Hat *A lot of travel money (~2210 gp) Method (You can get the 10 elephant tusks before the mission to save you some time) Talk to Dorian in Thais and say "hi" then "thieves". He will then invite you to join the Thieves Guild. (Dorian is located just a few squares west of Gamel, underneath the docks just east of the boat.) Mission 1: Ivory Poaching Collect 10 elephant tusks and report back to Dorian. Mission 2: Burglary Buy some Lock Picks from Dorian, its recommended to buy from 3 to 10. Now travel to Carlin and visit Sarina's general store. Use the vines on the side of her house to travel into her locked room. Use the lock picks to break open her chest. Steal the vase and report back to Dorian Mission 3: Invitation Dorian would like you to earn his guild an invitation to the King's ball. You can achieve this by visiting Oswald, east of the temple in Thais, say "invitation". It will cost you 1000 gold. Report back to Dorian when you receive the Invitation. Mission 4: Bridge Robbery Go to Outlaw Camp and find Snake Eye. Say 'documents' and he will tell you to go see Ahmet in Ankrahmun. Go to Ahmet and say 'documents'. Sometimes, he will hand over the documents for the gold with no fuss. However, he may tell you that Nomads from the oasis north of Ankrahmun have killed someone dear to him, and asks you to kill at least one of them. When complete this task he will forge the Deed of ownership for you for a fee of 1000 gp. The next step is to go find Percybald who is normally east of Carlin temple near the east gate. Speak to him and say 'disguise' and he will ask you to go take a copy of the script in the prop room at the theatre {east of temple}. Once you get it go back to him, speak to him and say 'test'. He will say lines from the script and you'll have to say the line which follows according to the script. Eventually he will give you the disguise kit. DONT USE IT YET!! Go to Venore and find Nurik under the depot on the easten side -1 . Disguise yourself with the disguise kit (When you using the disguise kit, you will have 5 minutes before you return to your normal appearence). Greet him and say 'dwarven bridge'. He will trade you the Deed of ownership for the Mina Losa Picture. Report to Dorian. Mission 5: Enforcing Debts Go to the smugglers cave underneath Tiquanda, north west of Port Hope. When -1 go down the ladder North-east, then go along untill you can head south, follow that path down the ladder, below you will find a quest door with a chest. Retrieve the Golden Goblet and report to Dorian. Mission 6: Fishnapping There are 2 methods to complete this quest. First method: Go to Liberty Bay. Go the Jewel Shop, north east corner of Liberty Bay. Talk to Chantalle and ask her for "key". She says it is not possible to bribe her, she also says that Herbert, the postman in Liberty Bay, is easy to bribe. Now go to Herbert and say "hi", "letter", "gold", "yes". He will take 1,000 gps. from you in exchange for a letter. Now, head Venore and find NPC Carina. She will sell you a Precious Necklace for 5,000 gps. Once you have the precious necklace, go back to Liberty Bay and talk to Chantalle again. Say "Key", and she will give you the key. Second method: You can carry a Post Officers Hat with you and talk to Bertram (if your character is female) or Chantalle (if your character is male) to get the key and complete this mission. (Note: You must be of the Arch Postman rank for this to work!). Ask about a key and he/she will mention how handsome you look in your uniform and then give you the key for the door upstairs. When you have the key, go upstairs of Chantalle's Jewel Shop and open the door. Inside, right click the fish bowl, and a new one will appear below you (Be careful, for many people don't see the fish bowl below their characters). Take it, and report back to Dorian. Mission 7: Blackmail Go to the guard's barracks in Venore ( first road you come by when heading east from south west gate). Go two floors up and 'use' the pillow on the most north west bed next to the stairs (here). A letter will apper on the pillow of the bed once again, be careful not to lose it. Report to Dorian. Mission 8: Warning Message *Go to the second ground floor in Dark Cathedral. Switch all six levers in the circle and then go through the Teleport in the Middle of the Floor. The switches are where the blue dots are. *Once you have switched all levers, head Fast to the teleport of 3rd level or you will have to switch all again. Be prepared to face: Assassins , Dark Monks , Witchs , Dark Apprentice , Dark Magicians , Demon Skeletons , Stone Golems and Hunters . *When you are in the 3rd walk north and 'use' the note between the demon trophies on the wall. The white circle is where you must place the warning. If you are with a team, it may take some time for the note to reset once it is placed upon the wall. Finally, report to Dorian and claim your reward in the room next to him. Transcript: Mission 1: Ivory Poaching Player: hi Dorian: Greetings, Player! Player: thieves Dorian: Hm. Well, we could use some fresh blood. Ahum. Do you want to join the thieves guild, Player? Player: yes Dorian: Excellent. You'll learn this trade from scratch. Our operations cover many fields of work. Some aren't even illegal. ... Dorian: Well, as long as you don't get caught at least. Ask me for a mission whenever you're ready. Player: mission Dorian: Your first job is quite easy. The Thaian officials are unwilling to share the wealth they've accumulated in their new town Port Hope. ... Dorian: They insist that most resources belong to the crown. This is quite sad, especially ivory is in high demand. Collect 10 elephant tusks and bring them to me. Player: hi Dorian: Greetings, Player! Player: mission Dorian: Have you finished your mission? Player: yes Dorian: What a fine material. That will be worth a coin or two. So far, so good. Ask me for another mission if you're ready for it. Player: bye Dorian: Good bye, Player! Mission 2: Burglary Player: hi Dorian: Greetings, Player! Player: mission Dorian: A client of our guild would like to get a certain vase. Unfortunately, it's not for sale. Well, by the original owner, that is. ... Dorian: We, on the other hand, would gladly sell him the vase. Therefore, it would come in handy if we get this vase in our hands. ... Dorian: Luckily, the walls of the owner's house are covered with vines, that will make a burglary quite easy. ... Dorian: You'll still need some lock picks to get the chest open in which the vase is stored. Must be your lucky day, as I'm selling lock picks for a fair price. ... Dorian: You might need some of them to get that chest open. The soon to be ex-owner of that vase is Sarina, the proprietor of Carlin's general store. Player: lock pick Dorian: Yes, I sell lock picks. Ask me for a trade. Player: trade Dorian: There. Player: bye Dorian: Good bye, Player! Player: hi Dorian: Greetings, Player! Player: mission Dorian: Have you finished your mission? Player: yes Dorian: What an ugly vase. But who am I to question the taste of our customers? Anyway, I might have another mission in store for you. Mission 3: Invitation Player: mission Dorian: Our beloved king will hold a great festivity at the end of the month. Unfortunately he forgot to invite one of our guild's representatives. Dorian: Of course it would be rude to point out this mistake to the king. It will be your job to get us an invitation to the ball. Dorian: Moreover, It will be a great chance to check the castle for, well, opportunities. I'm sure you understand. However, it's up to that pest Oswald to give out invitations, so he's the man you're looking for. Player: bye Dorian: Good bye, Player! Player: hi Oswald: Oh, hello Player. What is it? Player: invitation Oswald: What? So why in the world should I give you an invitation? It's not as if you were someone important, are you? Player: yes Oswald: Well, rich and generous persons are always welcome in the palace. If you donate 1000 gold to a fund I oversee, I'll give you an invitation, ok? Player: yes Oswald: Excellent! Here is your invitation! Player: bye Player: hi Dorian: Greetings, Player! Player: mission Dorian: Have you finished your mission? Player: yes Dorian: Ah, the key to untold riches. Don't worry, we'll make sure that no one will connect you to the disappearance of certain royal possessions. Dorian: You're too valuable to us. Speaking about your value, I might have some other mission for you. Mission 4: Bridge Robbery Player: hi Dorian: Greetings, Player! Player: mission Dorian: Your next mission is somewhat bigger and I'm sure much fun for you. Some new-rich merchant is being a bit more greedy than it's good for him. Dorian: The good thing is he's as stupid as greedy, so we have a little but cunning plan. We arranged the boring correspondence in advance, so you'll come in when the fun starts. Dorian: You'll disguise yourself as the dwarven ambassador and sell that fool the old dwarven bridge, south of Kazordoon. Dorian: Well, actually it is a bit more complicated than that. Firstly, you'll have to get forged documents. Ask around in the criminal camp to find a forger. Dorian: Secondly, you'll need a disguise. Percybald in Carlin is an eccentric actor that might help you with that. Dorian: As soon as you got both things, travel to Venore and find the merchant Nurik. Trade the false documents for the famous painting of Mina Losa and bring it to me. Player: bye Dorian: Good bye, Player! Player: documents Snake Eye: Funny thing that everyone thinks we have forgers for fake documents here. But no, we don't. The best forger is old Ahmet in Ankrahmun. Player: hi Ahmet: Be mourned pilgrim in flesh. I'm selling general goods. Player: documents Ahmet: You need some forged documents? But I will only forge something for a friend. ... Ahmet: The nomads at the northern oasis killed someone dear to me. Go and kill at least one of them, then we talk about your document. Player: hi Ahmet: Be mourned pilgrim in flesh. I'm selling general goods. Player: '''documents' Ahmet: The slayer of my enemies is my friend! For a mere 1000 gold I will create the documents you need. Are you interested? Player: yes Ahmet: And here they are! Now forget where you got them from. Player: hi Percybald: Be greeted Player! Player: disguise Percybald: Hmpf. Why should I waste my time to help some amateur? I'm afraid I can only offer my assistance to actors that are as great as I am. ... Percybald: Though, your futile attempt to prove your worthiness could be amusing. Grab a copy of a script from the prop room at the theatre cellar. Then talk to me again about your test! Player: hi Percybald: Be greeted Player! Player: test Percybald: I hope you learnt your role! I'll tell you a line from the script and you'll have to answer with the corresponding line! Ready? Player: yes Percybald: How dare you? Are you mad? I hold the princess hostage and you drop your weapons. You're all lost! Player: I don't think so, dear doctor! Percybald: Ok, ok. You've got this one right! Ready for the next one? Player: yes Percybald: Too late puny knight. You can't stop my master plan anymore! Player: Watch out! It's a trap! Percybald: Ok, ok. You've got this one right! Ready for the next one? Player: yes Percybald: What's this? Behind the doctor? Player: Look! It's Lucky, the wonder dog! Percybald: Ok, ok. You've got this one right! Ready for the next one? Player: yes Percybald: Grrr! Player: '''Ahhhhhh!' Percybald: Ok, ok. You've got this one right! Ready for the next one? Player: yes Percybald: You're such a monster! Player: Hahaha! Now drop your weapons or else... Percybald: Ok, ok. You've got this one right! Ready for the next one? Player: yes Percybald: Ah well, I think you passed the test! Here is your disguise kit! Now get lost, fate awaits me! Player: hi Nurik: It's .. It's YOU! At last!! So what's this special proposal you would like to make, my friend? Player: dwarven bridge Nurik: Wait a minute! Do I get that right? You're the owner of the dwarven bridge and you are willing to sell it to me?? Player: yes Nurik: That's just incredible! I've dreamed about acquiring the dwarven bridge since I was a child! Now my dream will finally become true. ... Nurik: And you are sure you want to sell it? I mean really, really sure? Player: yes Nurik: How splendid! Do you have the necessary documents with you? Player: yes Nurik: Oh my, oh my. I'm so excited! So let's seal this deal as fast as possible so I can visit my very own dwarven bridge. Are you ready for the transaction? Player: yes Nurik: Excellent! Here is the painting you requested. It's quite precious to my father, but imagine his joy when I tell him about my clever deal! ... Nurik: Now leave me alone please. I have to prepare for my departure. Now my family will not call me a squandering fool anymore! Player: hi Dorian: Greetings, Player! Player: mission Dorian: Have you finished your mission? Player: yes Dorian: Excellent, that serves this fool right. I fear in your next mission, you'll have to get your hands dirty. Just ask me to learn more about it. Mission 5: Enforcing Debts Player: mission Dorian: Have you finished your mission? Player: yes Dorian: That goblet is hardly worth all this trouble but we had to insist on our payment. However, I assume you are eager for more missions, so just ask. Mission 6: Fishnapping Player: mission Dorian: Your next job will be kidnapping. You'll get us the only creature that this scrupulous trader Theodore Loveless in Liberty Bay holds dear. ... Dorian: His little goldfish! To get that fish, you'll have to get in his room somehow. ... Dorian: As you might know I sell lock picks, but I fear unless you're extremely lucky, you won't crack this expensive masterpiece of a lock. However, get us that fish, regardless how. Player: hi Chantalle: Hello. Player: key Chantalle: Oh my! You look so great in your uniform! You archpostmen are not only daring but also handsome. Here take it, that's the key you wanted. Just promise to visit menow and then! Player: mission Dorian: Have you finished your mission? Player: yes Dorian: This little goldfish will bring us a hefty ransom! Just ask me if you're ready for another mission. Mission 7: Blackmail Player: mission Dorian: We'd like to ease our lives somewhat. Therefore, we would appreciate the cooperation with one of the Venore city guards. ... Dorian: Find some dirt about one of them. It's unimportant what it is. As soon as we have a foothold, we'll convince him to cooperate. Bring me whatever you may find. Player: mission Dorian: Have you finished your mission? Player: yes Dorian: Excellent, that little letter will do the trick for sure ... Dorian: I think you're really capable and if you finish another mission, I'll allow you full access to our black market of lost and found items. Just ask me to learn more about that mission. Mission 8: Message Player: mission Dorian: Competition might be an interesting challenge but our guild isn't really keen on competition. ... Dorian: Unfortunately, we are lacking some good fighters, which is quite a disadvantage against certain other organisations. However, I think you're a really good fighter ... Dorian: Travel to the Plains of Havoc and find the base of our competitors under the ruins of the dark cathedral ... Dorian: On the lowest level, you'll find a wall with two trophies. Place a message of our guild on the wall, right between the trophies. On your way, get rid of as many of ourcompetitors as you can. Player: mission Dorian: Have you finished your mission? Player: yes Dorian: Once again you've finished your job, and I'll keep my promise. From now on, you can trade with old Black Bert somewhere upstairs to get access to certain items that mightbe of value to someone like you. ... Dorian: If you like, you can also enter the room to the left and pick one item of your choice.